Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 2: Escape from Reality is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *While the teams escape MabelLand with Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy, the dream versions of Master Eraqus, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Stoick, Rose Quartz and the Avengers (including Spider-Man, Black Panther, Agent 13, Ant-Man, Nick Fury and Quicksilver) stay behind to face the nightmare monsters. Scenes *Soos: What is this new world? Shining, shimmering, splendid. *Xion: You've been watching Aladdin, haven't you? Falling into Temptation *Mabel: I know it seems too good to be true, but just give this place a chance. MabelLand knows just what you want and always provides. *claps her hands* *(Dipper, Soos, Wendy and the Justice Guardians are tidied up again) *Heffer: Whoa! *DJ: ...! Uh, thanks, Mabel. *(A hamburger with wings flies in front of Soos) *Soos: *takes a bite out of the flying hamburger* Pudding center!! Nice!! *Jeffrey: ...Okay? *Wendy: Uh, actually, Mabel, I'm with Dipper on this. Gravity Falls is in trouble and I really think- *(Suddenly, Wendy's friends appear on a monster truck filled with fireworks) *Nico: Whoa, did that appear? *Snowflake: *gasps* *Wendy's friends: Wendy!!! *Wendy: Wha-?! Guys?! *smiles* You're safe!!! *Lee: We've got a monster truck full of fireworks, fake IDs, and pranking supplies. *Nate: Wanna drive this truck to the high school and glue this plunger to the principal's head? *Jeffrey: Uh oh. *T-Bone: that doesn't look good. *Wendy: *enchanted by her dream being made* Yes. Yes I do. *to the others* Sorry, guys, I've always wanted to do that. I'll be back in just a few minutes. *jumps on the truck and leaves with her "friends"* *Xion: Wendy, wait! *Alexis: It's too late. She's lured into this world like Mabel has been.. *Tuffnut: Curse You Fate! Curse you! *Jaden: Guys!! No matter what this world offers you, you can't get distracted!! *DJ: *gulps* *Hiccup: pfft... Yeah, Right, like I'm gonna get Distracted by something else. *?????: Son!!!! *(To Hiccup's surprise Stoick appears) *Hiccup: Dad?!.....What The... *Gobber: is that what I think it is?! *Hiccup: No..No..no.. I Can't.... I moved on! *Steven: Hiccup! Don't do it! Try to To Fight it! it's your only chance! *(Valka on the other hand approaches Stoick) *Steven: Valka! Not you too!!! *Valka: How can this be possible...? *Stoick: *smiles* We can be together again as a family. I'll never leave you again. *Hiccup: But...you Were Dead... I...I... Moved On... No, I.....I Can't accept this. *Steven: Remember what Jaden Said Hiccup, Don't get Distracted. *????: Why would you want to? *(Rose Quartz appears) *Steven: *gasps* *Amethyst: Is that...? *Pearl: It can't be... *Garnet: ...Rose. *Hiccup: Oh....Thor... *Rose Quartz: *opens her arms to Steven and smiles* Come to mommy. *Steven: OH...Mom! *runs to Rose* *Hiccup: Steven! No! *(Rose and Steven hug each other) *Xion: Steven! *Hiccup: Oh Gods! *Face Palm* Gems, Help me out here. *(To his surprise, Pearl is hugging Rose and Steven) *Pearl: *tearing up* I'm so happy you're back, Rose!!! *Hiccup! D'oh!!!! *Face Palms and Fell Down on his back* *Jeffrey: This world...it's tempting us with our desires. *Aqua: We better fight our temptations than. *?????: Aqua!!! It's us!!! *(Terra, Ventus and Eraqus appear) *Aqua: *gasps* *Dipper: Oh Boy. Here we go. *Razor: What is it this time? *Ventus: *smiles* We're back, Aqua!!! You'll never miss us again!! *Aqua: ...It can't be. *sheds a tear* *Astrid: Aqua, Please don't do this, think about Jeffrey. *Master Eraqus: Come home with us, Aqua. I'll make Terra and Ventus here Keyblade Masters too. *Jeffrey: Aqua, please... *Tuffnut: It's too Late, She has been fallen into the Seduce of magic! Oh What a world! *(Aqua slowly approaches them) *Jaden: *grabs her hand* Aqua!!! No!!! It's not them!!! They're fake!! *Aqua: But it's gotta be them. I just know it! *Filburt: It's every team member for themselves! Hide! *Hides in his shell* *Baby Lily: Aunt Aqua!!!!! Pwease!!!! *sheds a tear* *Aqua: *stops moving* *Jeffrey: Aqua...i made a promise to you. *Snotlout: Listen to Her! No Wait, Uh. Listen to your Dragon Husband! He means it! *Terra: I've let go of the darkness, Aqua!! I can never let it consume me now!! I swear!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Astrid: Aqua! Don't fall for this! *Aqua: It has to be them... *Jaden: *collapses to his knees* We've lost her... *Tuffnut: Told you it's Fate. *Hiccup: Ok, I'm leaving. *Stoick: Hiccup My Boyo, where you going? Your mother and I going out to the flower fields with the boy and the Gems. *Aqua: ...? Jaden... *Xion: Mommy... How could you...? *????: Don't be sad, Xion. *(Roxas appears) *Rocko: Oh my, Not again... *Xion: ...! Roxas? *Roxas: *smiles* Stay here with us, Xion. We can be friends forever again. *holds out sea-salt ice cream* It'll be just like before only better and we won't have to suffer. *Heffer: Oh no... *Xion: This can't be right. *Tammy: XION!!!!!! *Xion: *looks back at Tammy in surprise* *Tammy: That's not the real Roxas!!! You can't believe him!!! *Xion: I know. I want to believe this, but...i can't. *Roxas: Xion. Don't you miss the times you and Axel and I had? *Xion: Of course i do. But... *Lea: The real world needs us. *Baby Lily: *sheds more tears* Cousin Xion.... No.... *Xion: *hugs her* I won't leave you, Lily. I miss Roxas, but...we HAVE to go back. *Pinkie Pie: *playing around in giant cupcakes* Who wants to go back?! This place is so much fun!!! *Astrid: Oh Seriously Pinkie? *Xion: *sighs* *Spike: Well I'm not gonna let this world tempt me to stay!!! *sees a big pile of jewels* On second thought... *rushes to the pile and dives in it* *Twilight: Spike!! *Steven: *Still Hugging rose* I Never want to leave! *May: What're you thinking, Steven?! That's not your real mother!!! *Jeffrey: You know this isn't real! *Steven: I know it isn't real, but I can't resist. *Nails: *is seen wearing a Spider-Man outfit* Me neither!!! *(Several fantasy-land people are praising Nails as a hero) *Jeffrey: Nails! *Nails: Sorry, boss! But I've always wanted to be loved as much as everyone loves Spider-Man, and this is it!!! *Scamper: Seriously...? *Xion: *sighs* *Baby Lily: Guys! Pwease! We have to- *(A Duel Disk suddenly appears for Lily that's her size and weight) *Baby Lily: ....? *tries it on* *Xion: Lily? *Announcer: And now, introducing the Princess of Games in her debut into the Dueling world: Princess Lily!!! *(An audience applauds for her) *Snotlout: Oh you got to be Kidding me!!! *Baby Lily: *coos happily and crawls into the Dueling arena* *Xion: Lily, wait! *Roxas: *smiles* Relax, Xion. She's just living her dream to be like her parents. *Xion: ...Roxas. I can't stay here. I miss you, but... *Doctor Strange: The real world needs us. Our home is in danger. And this place is nothing but an illusion to- *feels something happen with his hands* ...!!!!!!!!! *stares at his hands* Can it be....? *Xion: ...!! Doctor...your hands. *Doctor Strange: *smiles widely* My hands.... They're healed.... THEY'RE HEALED!!!!! *Xion: *thinks to herself* How can be happening? This place is tempting us with our greatest desires. We can't stay here. But...i do miss Roxas. *looks at him* *Rocko: Xion, Don't do it girl!!! *Doctor Strange: *smiles widely* I can perform my surgeries again!!! *Xion: ...I'm not sure what to do. *Tammy: *sees a lot of treats made of vanilla and smiles widely at the sight of it* *DJ: Tammy? *Tammy: Uh...... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay awhile.... Or a couple of days... *Snowflake: What?! *Tammy: *rushes into a giant vanilla ice cream scoop* *Xion: *gasps* *Roxas: *smiles* Don't worry. She's happy to live in a world where everything's her favorite flavor. *Tuffnut: alas, Poor Tammy, under a spell of Vanilla Ice Cream.... *Ruffnut: We knew her well... *DJ: Tammy!! *(A river of chocolate flows in front of DJ and Snowflake) *Snotlout: Let me guess, they're gonna be tempted with Chocolate? *DJ and Snowflake: ...!! Whoa... *Shira: Diego Junior!!! You'd better not fall into your temptation!!! *DJ: ...! *shakes his head* I can't help it. This place is messing my head. Escape * Mabel: Whoa, time to calm you down. *claps her hands* Uh...why isn't this working? * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes